A Thing Called Jealously
by John Keating
Summary: TRADUCTION. Arthur regardait Alfred donner des câlins à toutes les filles autour de lui, rien que ce geste rendait Arthur malade. Mais quand Francis flirt avec Arthur, Alfred se met soudainement en colère. Qu'est ce que ces deux là vont faire ?


Arthur Kirkland, âgé de vingt-trois ans et aussi connu sous le nom de nation de l'Angleterre, était tout à fait jaloux de toutes les autres nations qui recevaient quelque chose de spécial de la part de Alfred F. Jones, la nation des états unis.

Il donnait des câlins à tout le monde...

Arthur fixait le garçon aux cheveux blonds lumineux, qui était entouré d'un tas de petites gens, surtout des filles qui se pressaient autour de lui. il le vit enlacer Elizabeta au hasard.

Il soupira de frustration tandis qu'il tournait son regard agacé vers le pauvre tas de paperasse sur sa table, toutes les lois qu'il devait approuver, entre autre et dont il se débarrasserai bien pour pouvoir avoir un peu de temps libre.

Mais tandis qu'il se penchait sur tous ces papiers à signer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Alfred qui parlait avec le groupe de filles, lui réclamant toutes des étreintes qu'il leur donnait librement, ayant même le culot de les élever dans les airs grâce à sa foutu force étonnante. Plus il les regardaient, plus il sentait la colère envahir son esprit, comme une bouilloire sur le point de surchauffer. Arthur gémit dans sa tête.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu se lever pour quitter la salle de conférence, deux bras vinrent soudainement l'envelopper dans un câlin-piège géant.

'' Ohonhon, Arthur ! '' dit Francis, ce _git_ français irritant avec son flair pervertit. '' Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si jaloux, c'est vraiment mignon ! ''

'' De quoi est-ce que tu parles, _frog_? '' demanda Arthur, luttant pour sortir de l'étreinte du français, mais sans succès.

'' Je t'ai vu jeter des regards vers ton américain qui donne des câlins à tout le monde. '' se justifia librement Francis en souriant de toutes ses dents. '' Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à des _choses coquines_ sur lui et toi... et peut être un peu à moi à côté. '' Arthur vit Francis lécher ses douces lèvres roses avec sa langue humide et l'anglais trouva ça repoussant.

'' Habituellement j'aurais ajouter « s'il te plaît » à la phrase « lâche-moi », mais je ne le ferais jamais en parlant à un français gênant comme toi. Maintenant, relâche-moi ! ''

Francis lui permit de bondir hors de sa portée et Arthur dépoussiéra ses habits pour enlever toutes choses invisibles que l'autre aurait pu mettre sur lui mettre dessus, il voulait éviter de devenir comme lui.

'' Ne regarde pas maintenant. '' murmura Francis. '' Mais ton _American boy_ arrive ! '' Et Francis s'enfuit loin d'Arthur avant qu'il ait put lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

'' ARTHUR ! '' cria une voix en colère qui marchait vers lui.

Arthur sentit son cœur rater un battement, en état de choc, quand il vit Alfred se précipiter vers lui et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Alfred lui saisit le bras et commença à le tirer hors de la salle de conférence, peu importe combien il protestait furieusement.

Lorsqu'Alfred arriva dans le couloir, suffisamment loin de la salle de conférence, il vit une salle de conciergerie. Il se dirigea vers la porte brune, il l'ouvrit et poussa Arthur à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer lui même. Avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, il tira la chaîne qui alluma la petite lumière de la pièce exiguë et regarda Arthur de manière effrayante.

'' Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? '' demanda Alfred d'un air mécontent.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' demanda Arthur. '' Je ne faisais rien avec cette grenouille ! ''

Alfred pointa le mur, désignant la salle de conférence qui se trouvait derrière. '' Alors, pourquoi diable j'ai vu Francis en train de t'enlacer par derrière ? ''

'' C'est lui qui est venu vers moi. '' dit-il. '' Et ça m'étonnes que ton attention n'était pas tournée vers toutes ces filles qui te tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel ! ''

Alfred le regarda et dit : '' Est-ce que tu es jaloux de ces filles à qui je faisais des câlins ? ''

Arthur rougit. '' N-Non ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que je serais jaloux d'un groupe de fangirls stupides qui te faisait des câlins comme à une poupée _My Little Pony_ ? Ça me ferais mal tiens ! ''

Alfred rougit légèrement, une petite partie de ses joues se tintant de rose et il regarda Arthur de ses yeux bleus lumineux.

'' Tu es... si mignon quand tu es jaloux... '' murmura t-il, se sentant timide d'un coup.

'' JE NE SUIS PAS BLOODY JALOUX, YOU GIT ! ''

Alfred hocha la tête, puis attira Arthur dans une étreinte d'ours, et tandis qu'Arthur essayait ( vainement ) de le repousser, Alfred pencha sa tête pour la plonger dans le cou d'Arthur et il la laissa là pour une raison inconnue.

Arthur essaya encore plus de le repousser, en lui donnant des coups de pieds et de genoux ( ce qui faisait vraiment mal et Alfred avait presque avait presque envie de le lâcher sur le sol ), mais la détermination d'Alfred à garder Arthur serré contre lui fut la plus forte.

'' C'est tellement adorable. '' déclara Alfred en souriant et en caressant les cheveux blonds d'Arthur avec sa main libre. '' Quand tu es en colère comme ça... ''

Arthur sentit très bien la tendresse et l'amour pur dans la voix d'Alfred, et il sentit une frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale au son de sa voix.

Arthur avait beau connaître Alfred, il découvrait toujours de nouvelles choses étonnantes et attachantes chez lui, ce qui rendait encore plus beaux les moments spéciaux qu'ils partageaient ensemble, mais il savait qu'il devait nier ou réfuter ça, étant donné leur relation.

Et à chaque fois qu'Arthur était en contact avec Alfred, il ne pouvait que se souvenir de sa guerre d'indépendance et Arthur ne pouvait que s'étouffer avec ses maudites larmes.

A ce moment, Arthur étouffait dans ses larmes et certaines touchaient la joue d'Alfred, qui remarqua clairement qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.

Alfred regarda son visage. '' Tu as l'air mignon même quand tu pleures... '' Il sourit et dit : '' Je t'aime, Arthur. ''

Arthur le regarda un peu étourdit, et ne contrôlant pas, il leva légèrement la tête vers le haut et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Alfred ne lui rendit pas son baiser au début, mais ensuite il embrassa ses lèvres avec passion.

'' Je t'aimerai toujours. '' déclara Alfred en interrompant le baiser.

'' Idiot... ''

'' Je vais attendre... '' murmura t-il doucement. '' J'attendrais que tu me dises ces mots... ''

 _Mais je t'aime Alfred..._ pensa Arthur timidement. _Et je t'aimerai toujours..._

 _XXXXXXX_

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de conférence.

'' Ohonhon. '' gloussa Francis, Kiku le regardant avec un air confus. '' Mes sens du sexe fourmillent, ça veut dire que quelqu'un va avoir des relations sexuelles plus tard ce soir ~ ! ''

'' Francis-san, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''


End file.
